


Let Me In

by Akumalover



Category: Homestuck
Genre: John is being dumb, Lapdance, M/M, There is going to be more than one chapter, Trust Issues, slight abandonment problems
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-10-21
Updated: 2012-10-21
Packaged: 2017-11-16 19:08:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 970
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/542846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akumalover/pseuds/Akumalover
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This isn't what you wanted. This was the last thing you expected. How? When? WHY?!<br/>Your name is Dave Strider and all you wanted was to retrieve your forgotten backpack in your gym locker from the boy’s locker room. What you didn't want was to see your best bro giving a jock what, obviously, seems to be the best lap dance of his life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Let Me In

**Author's Note:**

> I am currently working on another davejohn. I will try to manage them both.

This isn’t what you wanted. This was the last thing you expected. How? When? WHY?!

Your name is Dave Strider and all you wanted was to retrieve your forgotten backpack in your gym locker from the boy’s locker room. What you didn’t want was to see your best bro giving a jock what, obviously, seems to be the best lap dance of his life.

== > Dave calm down

You kept telling yourself this had to be a bad dream. There was obviously some logical explanation for this. Maybe this dudes legs were cold and John was just warming it up for him, or John dropped something between this dudes legs and the only way he can get it is by using his ass.

== > Face reality

Oh god your best bro is giving a jock a lap dance. Who the hell is that guy anyway? 

“J-John…oh yes, right there, you’re blowing my mind”

“Stop I told you no, mmm, skin to skin contact at all” John gasps “Don’t push me because I will stop if you…ah, cross the line”

You want to go, turn around and pretend you didn’t see anything. Maybe if you deny this hard enough it will no longer be this terrible reality. You know better though that’s just how you were raised. But no amount of training that your Bro gave you prepared you for this. You try to move but you can’t and the fact that your legs feel like a bag a bricks doesn't help.

== > Be John Egbert

Your name is John Egbert and you’re currently giving a jock what obviously seems to be the best lap dance of his life. You’re not even trying hard to please this guy. In fact you don’t even remember his name. All you know is that this always wears a number twelve jersey and contacts you twice a week so you can reenact what is currently happening now. You try to avoid using his name in a sentence since you don’t know it. So in your mind he is known as 12 jersey or 12 jersey guy. One of your biggest problem with 12 jersey guy is lately he has been trying to get more than you’re willing to give. Like right now.

This is the third time 12 jersey guy has tried to slip his hand under your waist band. He is really starting to piss you off.

You smack his hand away and give him another scolding telling him to stop.

“Common John “12 jersey sexually protest, you hate it when he says your name, “I just want to return the favor” he whispers in your ear before he starts nibbling your neck.

Ah! The Bastard you think angrily.

“I told you already if I want you to return the favor I’ll let you know…Hey no hickeys!”

12 jersey was dangerously close you could tell.

Good! John thought. Soon you could leave and maybe take a small visit over to Dave’s house. Well that is after you got yourself cleaned up. You would hate if Dave ever figured out that you do this kind of thing with other people. 

You love Dave. Everything about him made you happy. You adored loved the freckles on his face, you think there are more hidden ones on his body but you’ll never know, and that small smile you can sometimes get out of him when you try hard enough to make him laugh. Then there is the funny fact that everyone in school believed Dave to be cool and a badass. Only Jade, Rose and you knew that Dave was a complete dork. Sure he had his cool moments but he was one hundred percent dork and you love him anyway. That’s also the reason why you couldn't have him because you learned from experience good things don’t last. They never do.

You feel a hand, not your, slowly begin to rub your cock from under your bowers.

Wait What?! 

“H-hey!” You protested but it sounded a little to sexual “I-I told you not to mm” your breath catches “Quite it!” 

“Just trying to get what I paid for” he pants in your ear.

“This isn't what you paid for!” you state.

“Then I’ll just pay more” 12 jersey guy promises “John don’t lie to me” 12 jersey guy smirks “you obviously want this.”

“And you obviously think you sound seductive but you don’t. You sound more like a creep, now get your hand out of my pants I want to leave!” 

You begin to pull away from him but 12 jersey guy had other plans. He gripped down harder with his hands, the one in your pants and the one around your waist.

“Fuck” you curse silently to yourself. This is now a problem. You whimper a small “stop”

== > Dave you've heard enough

You quickly flash step over to John and his “sick bastard boyfriend”. You grab John by his waist and punch the asshole right in his face. You may or may not have heard his nose break form the impact. You don’t give a fuck. All you care about is getting your John as far away from here as possible. You soon take notice of John’s discarded backpack. You release John for only a second grab his backpack and put it in his arms. You then quickly scoop him in your arms bridal style. As you exit the boy’s locker room with John in your arms you ignore all the curses the asshole throws at you.

You forget to retrieve your yet again forgotten backpack

== > Be John 

All you wanted was to give 12 jersey guy a quick lap dance so you could leave. What you didn't want was Dave, your best bro and crush, to see you giving said dude a lap dance.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading^^  
> P.s. I actually ship Davexbackpack


End file.
